Auslly One-Shots
by AusllyShipstar5
Summary: Just a bunch of random smutty or un smutty Auslly one-shots. RATED M.
1. The Next Level

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Austin&Ally.

**WARNING: Contains Smut. Read on your own accord.**

In Sonic Boom was where Team Austin had spent the afternoon. They had spent it having meetings on the next tour Austin was going to have. Trish went away to book Austin for a performance at the night club that was around the corner from Sonic Boom. Dez was, who knows where, probably building another roof for his ginger bread house after Austin had accidently destroyed it again. As for Austin and Ally, they were together now. Extremely happy. But lately Ally had been getting feelings about…well, to say it nicely, her hormones have been acting up. When he hugs her, she feels his skin rub against her and she starts to feel tingly. She had no idea what's going on with herself lately, she just guessed it's just called growing up.

Now that Austin and Ally were alone, he had pulled her upstairs into the practice room and shut the door. Ally gasped as Austin grasped her wrist softly, his touch sending shivers up her arm and making her stomach tingle. After a few seconds she found herself laid back on the piano stool and her back against the piano, with Austin leaning on top of her. He started leaving kisses on her neck and sucking her jawline.

Ally felt it again. Her stomach fluttered and lifted, instantly making her become aroused while Austin sucked her neck. Her lips escaped a quiet moan, and she felt so good right now she didn't want to stop. Their skin brushed together, Austin's lips moving against her neck and biting her earlobe. She loved alone time with Austin, and you can guess why. He was always so gentle with Ally, and always worried, which of course she liked, but she always wanted to see the rough side of him.

"Austin…" Ally moaned quietly, and he looked up to his girlfriend's beautiful face and smiled.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Austin whispered huskily into her ear, sending shivers through her body, making her feel so turned on it hurt her. She really couldn't hold in what she wanted to let out anymore. It was bashing at her like a dog in a cage wanting to bust out.

"_Austin!_" She screamed; her breathing hard and needy. Austin stared down at her, oblivious to what he was making her feel. His hand stroked her cheek and he looked down at her plump pink lips that seemed to be mocking him. He lowered his face down towards her and locked his lips with hers, making her groan into him. She felt like taking it to the next level right now but she knew she couldn't, because Austin would never want to do that with her, why with her? They might be dating but she had never thought of Austin as the type to 'do' girls. She threw her arms around his neck and got her hands tangled up in his beach blonde hair, licking his bottom lip and hearing him moan through her lips. She smirked softly, feeling the need for oxygen but oxygen was nothing compared to the taste of her boyfriend's lips. Groaning, her legs found their way around his body and he ended up lifting her up, their lips never leaving each other's company. Eventually after a long time of exploring each other's mouths, they parted and she gazed into his

"What is up with you today?" Austin murmured, stroking her and nibbling on her lip making her feel more aroused and needy for him.

"Nothing, same old me." She lied, smiling at him and feeling his hair in between her fingers. Ally felt Austin's arms tighten around her and cup her butt. She started blushing madly, her cheeks turning extremely red. She couldn't take it anymore. "I need you, Austin." She groaned, squeezing him.

"Aww, i need you too Als." He smiled and she groaned, shaking her head at him, feeling hot under her skin.

"No, Austin. I need you as in…I want you. I want you to be a part of me." She didn't know how to explain what she wanted. Austin looked at her in confusion, not getting the message. Ally brought her lips to his ear, brushing his earlobe and feeling him shiver.

"I'm ready for you." She whispered as seductively as she could.

Austin couldn't believe what he just heard. He felt himself start to get hard at what Ally had said, feeling her lips scrape his ear and he got instantly hot under his skin. "You mean…" His voice trailed away and he stared at Ally unsurely.

"Austin." She stared at him, a serious expression on her face. Austin stared back, her swollen lips so kissable. "Please. I can't hold it anymore, i want you so bad." Austin could feel butterflies in his stomach and his member gradually getting extremely hard just from her words. Ally made him go crazy.

"Are you serious? You're really ready for me?" Austin asked her, gulping. Ally stared at him, nodding while she stroked his face and never left his eyes.

"I don't want to pressure you though, you know…if you're not ready-" Austin cut Ally off by forcing his lips onto hers and catching her off guard. She realised she had been ontop of him this whole time. She jumped down and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him onto her, feeling his hard erection rub against her leg. Her eyes widened and she didn't realise that just her talking and her actions would make him like that. "You're really…" Her voice trailed away and he cut the kiss, looking down at himself and starting to blush.

"Sorry Ally i don't wanna make you-" Ally cut Austin off with her finger placed on his lip and she smiled at him.

"Is that really what i do to you?" She whispered huskily, stroking his muscular arm. Austin felt himself grow more and then gulped, nodding at her. He didn't know if he was ready for this.

"You make me feel…amazing Ally." He whispered back, kissing her head.

"Can i make you feel even more amazing?" Her face was serious now, and she looked so innocent. He felt even more aroused and confident now but then a thought hit him.

"You really want to do it here in the practice room of Sonic Boom?" Austin asked Ally, looking at her unsurely. Ally giggled, and pulled him closer to her.

"I _need _you, Austin. Just make love to me." She groaned, feeling Austin tense up, but he suddenly picked her up and placed her on the piano, smirking at her. "Kiss me." Ally groaned and Austin smacked his lips against hers. Her hands found her way around his neck and she got her hands tangled up in his hair. Her legs wrapped around his waist and Austin felt her press against him. He was starting to get a little turned on now, and he kissed her more fiercely, his tongue probing her mouth. She accepted his tongue and Ally felt him start to explore her mouth. She wanted to take it to the next level as Austin explored her, so she moved her hands down from his hair and to his waist, tugging on his shirt. He stopped kissing me and looked at me.

"What?" He whispered, tightening his grip around Ally.

"Take your shirt off." She giggled and still tugged at his shirt. Austin smirked, letting Ally go and reaching down to his shirt and lifted it. She helped him and threw it to the floor after it was over his head, then placed her hands over his stomach. He was perfectly built, broad shoulders and his rock hard abs. Ally let out a moan as Austin started sucking on her neck.

Ally's moans and her feeling on his stomach made him go insane. He growled, putting his hand on her cheek and gradually led it down until it reached the strap of her tank top.

Ally moaned as Austin left her lips and tugged on his hair, pulling him back up to her. He looked at her softly and smirked, kissing her again, feeling the strawberry lipgloss she put on earlier. He licked her bottom lip and lifted her top, pulling it over her head, cutting the kiss and leaving Ally with just her bra, skirt and panties. Austin stared at her chest, taking in the whole of her body, wanting to see more of her. He pulled down her skirt and threw it to the floor. Ally hungered for his lips and pulled him towards her, surprising Austin as their lips connected. Fireworks went off in both of their stomachs and Austin felt himself harden.

"Austin, i want you." Ally moaned through their lips.

"Then stop distracting me." Austin chuckled, still kissing her and moving his hand down between her legs. Ally gasped as Austin started rubbing her panties, and began moaning louder. Austin felt the wetness soak through her panties and through to his hand. "God, you're so wet, Ally." He groaned, biting on the bottom of Ally's lip.

"Stop it." Ally moaned, blushing in embarrassment.

"What, stop this?" Austin stopped rubbing and Ally looked down and back up at him. He smirked at her and Ally groaned, squirming in his grasp.

"No!" She squealed, trying to push herself towards his finger again. "Don't stop." Ally moaned, burying her face into his shoulder and tightening her grip. Austin chuckled and started rubbing again, causing Ally to moan crazily, feeling more and more aroused by the second. Austin focused on giving Ally pleasure, but couldn't hold in his arousal as her moans escaped her lips. He growled and sealed her moans by kissing her, and her moans became louder and pushing through him. Austin rubbed Ally harder and faster, making her breath quicken and she cut the kiss, throwing her head back.

"Oh god, Austin!" She yelled, orgasming as Austin pushed his fingers past her panties and into her. He grunted, looking up at Ally's scrunched up face and became worried. He stopped and Ally looked down at him.

"Why did you stop?" She asked.

"You looked like it hurt." Austin said innocently, and Ally groaned, pulling him closer and burying her face into his shoulder.

"No Austin. Don't stop, it feels so good." She whispered into his shoulder. Austin felt a shiver run through his body and he smirked, her saying it felt good motivated him to make her feel even more amazing. He pulled out and back in, rubbing her clit with his thumb.

"Austin…" Ally moaned his name, tugging on his skin and scratching him. Austin was too focused on pleasuring her to notice, and he pushed in and out faster and faster by the second. Ally's moans rose, but she forced them down.

"Don't hold back Ally, we're alone. No-one else is here." Austin murmured into her ear and Ally cried out, making Austin growl in hunger.

"Austin, i need you inside of me! Please!" Ally yelled, losing control of her body. The sound of Austin's husky voice, the feel of his fingers inside me and just seeing him doing this to her made her go crazy. She had never wanted him as much as she did right now, and she tightened her grip around his neck.

"Tell me how bad you want me." Austin whispered, removing his fingers and reaching to undo his belt holding his jeans up.

"Austin," She groaned.

"Tell me." Austin smirked, repeating what he said and pulling down his jeans. Ally blushed, looking at the bulge in his boxers and wanting him even more. She stared down at him and Austin noticed, lifting her chin and staring into her chocolate eyes, then widened his smirk.

"If you want it so bad, tell me." He whispered, stroking her cheek and beginning to rub her member below. Ally clenched her teeth together and squeezed her eyes shut, letting out slow moans.

"I _need _you, Austin. I've been wanting this for so long. I want you inside me, please Austin." She moaned Austin still rubbing her. He smirked and brushed his lips against her cheek and breathing his warm breath against her.

"Wow, Ally." He growled, pulling down his boxers and revealing his member to Ally for the first time. Ally gasped, staring down at him. He was so big! How is it even possible to be that big? "What?" She jolted from her staring and looked up at Austin as he looked down at her.

"It's so big…" Ally murmured, adjusting her position on the piano. Austin walked closer to her so he was level with her and he kissed her lips softly to reassure her.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Austin looked unsure, and Ally nodded, pushing her face into the crook of his neck.

"Austin, i want you to enjoy it too." She whispered, leaning away from him and looking into his eyes. He nibbled on her neck and grunted.

"I will." His voice was low and husky and he positioned her so she was infront of his member and ready to enter.

"Austin, go in." Ally groaned, squeezing his shoulders.

"Wait." He murmured, reaching over to the piano stool and grabbing his wallet, pulling out a condom. Ally raised her eyebrow at him and he chuckled, sliding the condom on. "What? I've wanted this to happen too." Ally rolled her eyes and pulled him closer to her after he slid the protection on. "Ready?" He looked at her, and felt is member growing while thinking about what was about to happen.

"Never been more ready in my life." She smiled at him and he smiled back, beginning to push forward and his tip poked inside of her. Austin heard her start moaning and he squeezed her for comfort, then pushed himself in, awaiting her screams. And she did scream, her grip tightening ten times than she had it as before. He left it in, not moving it and her scream dialled down, and her face was buried in his shoulder.

"Did i hurt you?" He murmured, and Ally panted on his shoulder.

"Kinda." She moaned softly. He started to pull out but Ally let out a groan and pushed back down so he was still inside. He looked at her in surprise.

"Ally what are you,"

"Move it." She whispered, not showing her face and Austin gulped, pulling out and then back in. Ally let out a low moan, tugging on his skin. Austin was finally inside her. This was what she had been waiting for. He felt so good. His hardness combined with her wetness was the perfect match. "Oh my god…" She breathed, and Austin replied with a low grunt, breathing hard on her neck. He started pulling in and out in a slow rhythm, and Ally pushed down in the same rhythm as him. It felt amazing for Ally, since she'd been craving for his loving touch. Austin grunted everytime he pushed into her.

"Faster, Austin." Ally moaned, tugging on Austin's hair. Austin felt her wetness soak onto his member and he growled in hunger. He picked Ally up and pushed her against the wall, forcing his lips against hers and grunting as he pushed into her, pumping faster and faster. "Oh god, yes, more…" Ally moaned loudly, tugging onto his hair and whispering his name, trying to hold in her moans and orgasms. Austin pumped into her, groaning along with her moans.

"You feel so good." Austin moaned into her ear. He looked up at his girlfriend's face and saw her head against the wall, moaning loudly as he pumped into her.

"Austin!" Ally screamed, opening her eyes and looking into her boyfriend's, and saw red list sparkling in his eyes. "Don't stop, harder, harder!" She orgasmed, feeling her legs fall weak around him and he pushed against her, his lips brushing her ear.

"Your mine, Ally, if anyone tries to get you they'll have to see to me." He growled into her ear, making Ally go crazy. She threw her head back and let out a loud moan, groaning as he pumped faster into her.

"Yes, yes!" She screamed, near to her climax. Austin grunted lowly, leaning his head against the wall, Ally holding onto him and her face buried into his neck.

"Oh my fucking god…" Austin groaned, Ally slapping him as the swear word escaped his mouth. He looked at her softly and chuckled through his moans. "Sorry, but this…is just…so good…" His voice got interrupted with groans as he fastened his rhythm, making Ally go insane. She couldn't handle it anymore. The touch of his skin, the feel of him pumping inside her, it made her go crazy.

"Austin…i'm so close!" She moaned, her eyes clenched shut in pleasure. Austin was going at it as fast as ever, and she felt like she would explode in pleasure-able excitement.

"Don't hold back." He grunted, still pumping at her, his teeth nibbling on her earlobe. His hand left her cheek and he got his thumb to circle her clit. That was when she lost it.

"Austin!" She screamed, feeling herself come over him, her breath quickening and she let her head drop onto Austin's shoulder. Austin's breath deepened as he continued to thrust into her.

"Al…Ally…" Austin orgasmed, letting the sensation of Ally's body fill him up. "S-so…close…" He moaned into Ally's ear, pumping into her as fast as he could. He gained moans from Ally as he carried on, and as he pumped one more time he stopped, letting out a long moan as he came into her. He let out one last moan before letting his head fall on her shoulder and breathing hard.

"Austin…" Ally finally spoke up, looking up at him, looking exhausted. "That was…so…" Her voice was replaced by her deep breathing.

"Amazing." Austin finished her sentence for her and Ally nodded, pulling him towards her, their lips connecting. This time it was passionate, not a make out session.

"I love you so much, Als." Austin murmured through their kiss. Ally smiled against him.

"I love you too." She whispered back. This was definitely a night to remember.


	2. One Little Secret

**Warning**: Contains Auslly smut and swearing.

**Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favourites guys! It means alot! :D**

It was Friday night, and after school, Ally had gone to have a sleepover with her best friend, Austin. They were extremely close, and Ally has never had a friend like him. But lately Austin had found himself staring at her body, and her tight clothes which showed her butt outlines and made him so turned on, but he had never had the courage to seduce her. So he stayed as friends with her for now, but all that was about to change tonight.

The movie they had been watching had just ended, and Austin was sat next to her, with Ally stroking his leg for an unknown reason, but Austin felt himself get harder whenever she did. To distract himself, he turned to her, legs crossed and she did the same.

"We should play a game." Austin suggested, and Ally smiled, nodding her head and crossing her arms over her chest.

"What game?" She asked, and Austin thought for a moment. Then he got an idea.

"We take turns to write our biggest secrets on notes and hide them around the house, then we each go around and find the secrets written on the paper around the house." He smirked, grabbing a few pieces of paper ad handing half of them to Ally.

"Alright, let's play." She smiled and took the paper. She placed it down on the table and took a pen and put it to the paper. She tried to think of a secret, and she glanced up at Austin, who was staring at her with a look in his eye she never saw before. He winked at her, then turned away, writing something eagerly on the paper. She giggled and thought of a secret, then smirked to herself. She wrote '_Me and Trish ate your pancakes the other day ;)' _and laughed to herself, and folded it up. She made up some other secrets, like her middle name is Marie and even more personal, her cup size, and then put them in her pocket. Looks like Austin was ready too, smiling to himself.

"Let's go." He winked at her, before bolting off upstairs to hide some of the secrets. Ally giggled, dashing into the kitchen to hide some too. She found a hidden place behind the microwave and placed it there, then one under the bin and she headed upstairs. Austin's house was pretty impressive. Especially his room, which was full of instruments and covered in musical stuff. He had fan mail hung up too, which warmed Ally's heart sometimes to know that he really did care about his fans. She ran into his bathroom and placed another in the corner behind the door and found she had no more secrets left except for one. She quickly ran into his bedroom and slid one into his drawer.

"Ally?!" Austin's voice made her jump and she turned to see him standing with empty hands. She walked towards him and smiled.

"Done." She said simply, leaning on her hip and making a pouty face at him.

Austin really felt like kissing her lips right here right now but he had another surprise for her. "Okay, start hunting in three…two…" He began counting.

"One, Zero!" Ally interrupted, dashing out of the room past him and making Austin stumble on his feet. She laughed and headed for his parents' bedroom. She scanned every drawers, afraid she would invade their privacy, but she had to find out a secret about Austin. She found a hidden piece of paper stuck between two cans of perfume. She smirked and unfolded it, reading the words written on it. '_I have a crush on someone…' _She raised her eyebrow, and turned around to Austin who was rushing around to find any notes. She jogged up to him and pulled on his arm, stroking him teasingly.

"So, who is it?" She whispered into his ear and he gulped, feeling more aroused as she touched him. He fought it back, and pulled from her grasp.

"Keep searching." He murmured nervously, and rushed away. He was acting extremely strange. She shrugged it off, and went to find other notes.

She found many, telling her his middle name which left her in fits of laughter, and that he was afraid of umbrellas. She had no idea about that and they were best friends. The last room was his bedroom, and she pushed open the door and began searching. Drawers? Nothing. Under the bed? Nothing. Bedside cabinet? Nothing. The last place was his wardrobe, where there was a packet of something and a note taped to it. She picked it up, smiling to herself and read the note.

'_I want you._' Her eyes widened and she flipped the packet over, realising what she was holding. A condom. A white condom was in her hand from Austin's house, and it said that he, her best friend, wanted her. She had an idea of what he meant, but she didn't want to admit it. She started thinking about him. Broad shoulders, tanned skin, rock hard abs that she had seen when they went swimming, muscles on his arms…Did she want him too? Her arousal spiked when she thought about him pleasuring her, and the process. She shook her head, getting the image away from her brain.

"So you read the note?" A soft, muscular voice whispered into her ear, making her jump inside her skin. She turned around to see Austin looking at me with a smirk on his lips. Se blushed madly, trying to speak. Still holding the condom, she put it behind her back and gulped.

"What note? The one where it said your middle name is Monica?" She teased, making Austin frown and roll his eyes.

"Hey!" He chuckled. "No, the part about me…_ wanting _you." His voice was low and husky, making Ally feel so turned on and wanting him even worse. Gulping, she turned away from him. She felt like teasing him to make him beg for her.

"What do you mean by wanting me?" She asked innocently, setting the condom on his bedside table. Austin sighed.

"Ally…" He groaned, walking up to her and brushing his lips with her neck and placing sweet kisses on her jawline which turned her on, and Austin knew that it did; it was one of her secrets she wrote down. "God, you're killing me." He growled against her neck, making her moan and adjust her neck for his access.

"Austin, tell me what you mean." She mumbled through her deep moans.

"You're so sexy when you moan." He whispered, making Ally shiver and tighten her grip on his arms. She wanted to play hard to get, so she leaned away, getting a disappointed look from Austin.

"Tell me what you want." She mumbled, crossing her arms over her chest and turning away from him. After a few seconds of complete silence, she felt his strong, muscle arms snake around her waist and his lips brush her ear.

"You, baby." He whispered, and now Ally was forcing back her wetness. "I want to have sex with you. You're killing me, god, i want you so bad." His voice made Ally lose control. She turned to him, putting her arms around his neck and staring into his eyes, a sexual look in her eye.

"You want me?" She whispered and he nodded softly, getting ready to kiss her sweet lips, but before he could, Ally leant away and walked to the cabinet, getting out another piece of paper. "I have another secret." She said to him, and began scribbling down a few words, before handing it to him.

Austin took the piece of paper and read it. '_I want you too.'_ And before he could respond, Ally pounced on him, smashing her lips against his and making him fall back in surprise on his bed. After he realised he was finally kissing her, he pushed himself back up and led her against the wall, pushing Ally against it and deepening the kiss. His tongue was probing at her mouth and she accepted eagerly, letting Austin explore her mouth. Ally's hand made their way from is waist up to his hair and her hands ran through his hair, sometimes tugging at it as she wanted more from him. She fought for dominance by twirling her tongue with his and groaned into his mouth, making Austin breathe deeper.

"Oh god, Ally…" He whispered while she moaned. He couldn't believe he was about to do something he had always wanted to do with Ally. He picked her up by the waist and threw her gently onto the bed, their kiss cutting off. He climbed on top of her and smirked at her.

"Austin, wait…" She whispered, her eyes closed and her breathing deep and heavy. Austin stopped and looked at her in confusion. "You're not just doing this because you want the sex, right? Do you actually love me?" She murmured, her eyes opening and he stared down into them. He smiled and kissed her forehead as gently as he could with passion.

"I love you more than anything in this world, Ally." He murmured into her skin and Ally smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck and accepting him. He started making his way from her waist, stroking her up and down, to her shoulder, fiddling with the strap of her tank top. Ally groaned, feeling so turned on, she had to try and calm herself. She lowered her hands to the bottom of his shirt, lifting it to try and get it off. Austin noticed, and tutted, pulling away her hand.

"Not yet, baby." He whispered, stroking her cheek and leaving kisses on her neck. He was teasing her now, and she hated waiting. She wanted him like crazy.

"Austin, take it off." She moaned as her neck was being sucked on. Austin left her neck and lifted her top over her head and then unclasped her bra, throwing it the ground and staring at her breasts, taking in the whole of her body. Ally felt extremely uncomfortable, and crossed her arms over her chest, and Austin's gaze flickered to Ally's.

"What's wrong?" He whispered, stroking her stomach, which made her feel so good.

"It's embarrassing." She replied, avoiding his gaze. Austin chuckled and nibbled at her earlobe.

"There's no need to be embarrassed, Als. Your body is beautiful." He tried to reassure her, making her feel comfortable and eventually she removed her arms and clenched her eyes shut, waiting for Austin to start on her.

He leant down and started sucking on her left nipple, massaging her right nipple, making Ally go insane with pleasure. The touch of his skin and the feel of him sucking her body made her feel so wet and hot it was insane.

"Oh Austin…" She groaned, sensation rushing through her bloodstream. "God…" She whispered through the moans Austin was causing her. Ally's moans convinced him to carry on, and he sucked harder, making the moans louder. Austin then suddenly stopped, jumping up from the bed and closing the door, using his key on the closet and locked the door.

"What are you doing?" Ally breathed softly. Austin returned to her, kissing her softly before replying.

"Locking the door, just in case." He whispered back, and went back to massaging her right breast, and then started trailing kisses on her stomach. She started moaning again, and Austin felt himself go hot. "Your moans are so arousing." He whispered, leaving her stomach and kissing her swollen lips, making her groan.

"Austin, stop teasing me." She whispered, looking so…hot and sexual for him. He loved that.

"Tell me what you want." He said softly, sucking on her skin of her shoulder and making her moan loudly. She fought for breath as moans were filling up any space for talking.

"Your clothes, on the floor, now." She moaned, and Austin smirked. He gave in and took his shirt off and tossing it to the floor. Ally sat up, half naked and she ran her fingers down his chest, his muscles outlining and standing out for her fingers. She breathed softly and kissed his stomach, stroking him too and pushing him down on the bed. He gasped, letting Ally do what she wanted and grunting every time she kissed him.

"Mmmm, Ally." He responded to her kisses, and she just grunted, then sat up, still holding onto his stomach. She couldn't get enough of his muscles, they made her feel so hot under her skin.

"Austin, i want you now." She whispered, and Austin felt himself harden, pushing her down gently, and undoing his belt that were holding up is jeans. He was now fully naked, and Ally stared down at his member, taking in his size. He was extremely huge. She didn't think she would be able to take him on. Before she could do anything, Austin pulled down her jeans along with her panties and threw them onto the floor onto the growing pile of clothes. Austin leant down and stared at her wet, soaking pussy. It was tight and pink, and he started to stroke her, gaining arousal moans from Ally. He smirked and leaned her head in, taking in her smell and reaching his tongue into her moist depths. His eyes widened to how wet she was.

"It's like an ocean down here, Als." He murmured, eyes closing and Ally's moans were loud now, wondering if his neighbours could hear the two teenagers making love to each other.

"Shut up." She moaned and he smiled.

"You love it when i talk dirty really though, don't you?" His voice was husky and he started licking her again, no response from Ally except loud, sexual moans. She felt so good. Austin pleasuring her was the best experience of her life. She felt his tongue exploring her and she moaned deeply, letting herself go and feeling herself build up to her climax. Austin eventually stopped, and then pushed in a finger, which slid in easily due to her wetness.

"No, Austin…." She groaned deeply. Austin kissed her for reassurance. He added another finger and got into a small pace, pushing in and out, getting sexual and hot moans from his lover. He smirked, going at a faster pace. He felt her tighten around him, and knew she was about to orgasm, so he stopped and pulled out his fingers. She frowned, but her eyes lightened as she saw him start to slid on the white condom.

"Are you ready, baby?" He whispered into her ear, and she nodded, whimpering. He pushed his tip onto her clit and circled it, teasing her.

"Austin, don't tease me, just fuck me." She moaned, making Austin get a little harder. He slowly pushed his length into her, gradually making Ally's moans louder and into a higher pitch. She started screaming as his full length with into her, and he wrapped his body around her protectively, squeezing her for reassurance.

"Does it hurt?" He asked softly.

"A little. Maybe if you move it, it'll hurt a little less." She suggested, and Austin nodded, pulling out a little, then pushing back in, making Ally moan and Austin carried on, pulling out and back in in a slow rhythm, Ally's moans making him grunt in pleasure, sucking on he left nipple as he pounded into her. Ally started to talk to him.

"A-Austin…oh my god…it's so good, Austin…more, more…" She moaned, extremely loud. Austin tugged on her nipple with his teeth and replied.

"You're so good, Ally. Oh my…Fuck…You feel so good…." Austin grunted, pushing in faster and harder as Ally begged him to. His hardness melted into her wetness, and he slid in easily as she was so wet. It made him feel like he was in paradise to be inside her. He had wanted this for so long and he finally got it.

"Austin!" Ally screamed, jolting Austin. "I'm so close! Oh my god!" She screamed, on the edge of her orgasm. As he pounded, sensation rushed through her and her orgasm rushed through her, coming on top of Austin and making Austin grunt and groan in pleasure. She rode it out and pushed Austin down so she was riding him now. She bounded on his member, making Austin groan. He held onto her waist for support.

"Ally, you're amazing…I'm so close, baby…" He whispered, warning her about is orgasm he was about to have. He felt her depths take him in and he wanted her more than ever. Ally bounced faster and harder, changing the position now and then.

"Austin it's so good, i'm gonna cum again, cum with me…" She whispered seductively, and Austin was at the peak of his orgasm. They orgasmed together, Ally letting out a huge scream and falling on top of Austin their breathing in sync with each other and eventually Austin leant up and slid himself out of her and taking off the used condom, throwing it in the bin.

"God, Ally. That was the best." He murmured, covering his body over Ally protectively. Ally cuddled close to him, their bodies combining heat.

"I love you." She whispered and Austin smiled.

"I love you too." He ended, falling asleep with his arms protectively around her. This night was the best night he has ever had.


End file.
